ettrafandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of Thanitet Keep
Thanitet Keep was a minor fortification on the south-west border of a market town of the same name. It was destroyed in early 1484 by the kraalkyr Ixh'Nharlos'Jarosia. Collapse Prior to being destroyed, an Inquisitor by the name of Gorr attempted to apprehend Jol'Keleth, who was hidden in the guise of a red-eyed human. The two sparred verbally over several minutes, during which time Jol goaded Gorr over his magical capability, calling it, and subsequently him, 'not much of anything'. Gorr proceeded to attack Jol with his shield out of spite, though knocking Jol to the floor prompted him to insult Gorr further. Before the situation could escalate further, High Inquisitor Inthena arrived. Taking her subordinate's word over the stranger's, she inquired into Jol's presence, to which he replied he was performing research on Vedania's culture. When asked to produce his notes, Jol carved a single rune into the floor. Believing the symbol to be a glyph of the Congregation, and therefore an escaped fugitive, Inthena ordered him to submit to the Inquisition for trial. In response Jol hovered above the ground, calling upon his arcane energy; before he could proceed with any further magic, he was knocked to the ground by Inthena's azalium-infused shield. With his magic dispelled, his facade was dropped, and his true nature as a Jaldokkyr revealed. Suddenly unable to avoid capture, Jol admitted temporary defeat and submitted himself to the Inquisition. Even when apparently powerless, he maintained a goading and spiteful attitude towards his captors. The pair lead Jol towards Thanitet keep, intending to have him imprisoned there until he could be transferred. The Kyr grew increasingly hostile as they approached, and while Inthena ignored Jol's insults, Gorr grew frustrated with his demeaning manner. Once Jol was imprisoned within a cell, Gorr was left to guard him alone while Inthena made arrangements for further security. The two traded jibes, with Gorr becoming further flustered and Jol remaining completely indifferent. Inthena confided in Gorr that she didn't trust either of them to guard him alone, and enlisted the aid of the jail's warden until more suitable measures could be taken. She left them with the intent of finding Aargon, who had reportedly been seen around the local tavern some time earlier. Not trusting the Kyr, Gorr readied a cross As a captive, Jol became inquisitive, asking personal questions about Gorr and the warden. Having been raised in the Inquisition, Gorr was unable to answer. While answering the questions made him uneasy, the warden did so to keep the kyr occupied. The pair were alarmed when they heard various screams from the keep above, and Jol wryly remarked that his rescue had arrived. He was, unknowingly, correct; Ixh'Nharlos'Jarosia had been ordered some days prior to recover Jol and return him to Nakraal. Gorr, fearing the worst, fired the crossbow at point-blank range into Jol's neck. While the bolt buried itself deep within the kyr, he remained unaffected, and he duly insulted Gorr's aim. The warden debated whether or not to run, with Gorr encouraging him, and Jol retorting that whatever it was causing he commotion would likely take that as a challenge. Their conversation was interrupted when Ixh broke through the wall, having dug several metres into the ground to find his quarry. Unwilling to fight what he believed to be a demon, the warden fled through the staircase and into the keep. While Gorr attempted a valiant defence, Ixh's natural countermeasures against magic left him unable to fight, and he fled deeper into the prison. Surprised at Ixh's arrival, Jol asked him to break the support columns as a personal favour before they left, to which Ixh obliged. As the structure began to collapse, Jol noted that the warden had been a source of entertainment, and prompted Ixh to capture him before they left. The two fled with the warden in tow, moments before the keep itself teetered and collapsed, the southern flank of the structure shearing off and the upper half crumbling completely. Aftermath Inthena returned with Aargon to the keep after the collapse, and assisted in the rescue of those trapped inside. Of the keeps three-hundred staff and garrison of ninety, only seven were recovered alive. Inthena remained in the area for several weeks, leading the effort to clear the rubble with members of the congregation up until her temporary removal from service by Tharidar. Her compatriot had called for an investigation with the charge of treason, believing her to be the cause of the keep's collapse. While the evidence of her involvement was lacking, the charges were only dropped when Deslak appealed to Tharidar that she was innocent. Even so, Tharidar remained wary, and kept a close eye on her activities. When the rubble was finally cleared, Gorr's crushed body was found in the middle of the jail. An inquisitorial pyre was held at the nearby city of Aridat in his honour. Category:Locations Category:Events